Princess Kaguya
, also known as , was an alien princess that appeared in Ultraman Leo. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 152 cm *Weight: 43 kg *Origin: Moon History Ultraman Leo 15 years prior to the series, Kaguya was sent to the Earth after being hunted by enemies on the moon while she was still a child. Kaguya later found a shining bamboo. After cutting it open, he found inside it Kaguya as an infant the size of his thumb along with her people's crescent moon necklace that she would wear when growing up. He rejoiced to find her as he and his wife foster Kaguya as Yayoi as they raised her as their own child. As she grew older, Yayoi made her living by became one of the trainers at the Seongnam Sports Centre. In the present, she was contacted by Kirara whom wanted her to return to the moon. However, Yayoi/Kaguya refused, having grew fondness towards Earth even her own foster family won't let her go. Kiraa still wanted her to return and flew towards Earth to retrieve her by force. MAC sensed this and resort to protect her from Kiraa at all cost. At night, Kiraa landed and began to fire a green beam on the woman. Though it didn't endanger her but Yayoi appeared in her princess outfit, changing her back to her original status as a moon princess. The monster quickly created an earthquake that shatter her hometown and Princess Kaguya walked towards him. Gen transformed into Ultraman Leo and dragged Kiraa away from Kaguya. As they battled the princess tried to halt both sides and decided to return. Kiraa fired her crescent moon necklace, causing her to fell but reviving her princess nature. Both Kiraa and Princess Kaguya returned to the moon via a yellow light. Trivia *Actress: Hizuru Ono *Princess Kaguya and the episode she debuted was in reference to the Japanese folklore The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. *Princess Kaguya shared similarities with Yuko Minami, the former co-human host of Ultraman Ace. As shown, both came from the moon and lived in Earth due to safety precautions. **The only differences is that their races were different as Yuko's people died after being attacked by Lunaticks and Kaguya's people are still alive, living on the center of the moon. *Like the Underground Men and Underground People, it is unknown if Yuko's people are the same as Kaguya's people. Powers and Weapons *Telepathy: Kaguya can communicate with Kirara via telepathy. *Hover: Kaguya was shown hover towards Kirara. Gallery Princess_Kaguya.jpg Kaguya_Hime_full.jpg ah he seventies.png very beautifu lgymnas.png this si actually a nice scene.png this episode is pretty good.png poor thing poor thing poor thing.png IM CRYING.png THIS IS PAINFUL.png WHYE FDFDDSDKGHKDF.png he looks big but she's just little.png my feels.png this episode is amazing.png WAIT WHAT.png this gives me chills!!.png this is so surreal and amazing.png this is cool.png beautiful wonderful.png RGUHT NNOW THIS IASM.png oretty effefct.png what was that for.png THIS EPSIODE I SCREA.png WHY THIS.png WHY THIS 2.png MOONBEAM.png PRINCESS.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Female Kaiju